Vidas Entrecruzadas: Jasper y Alice
by Betzacosta
Summary: Reto Cullen-Swan; Los hermanos Swan organizan una fiesta de disfraces donde mas de uno encontrara a su alma gemela detrás de un antifaz. Historias paralelas de 4 parejas. Cuatro visiones distintas de escrituras en un mismo mundo: Fan Fiction.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

**Reto**: Cullen – Swan.

**Historias anteriores: Esme – Carlisle**. http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/6310048/1/ Vidas_Entrecruzadas_Carlisle_Esme

**Rosalie y Emmett**: http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/6310004/1/Vidas_Entrecruzadas_Rosalie_Emmet

**Pareja a trabajar**: _Alice Swan y Jasper Cullen_.

**Sumary: **Reto Cullen-Swan; Los hermanos Swan organizan una fiesta de disfraces donde mas de uno encontrara a su alma gemela detrás de un antifaz. Historias paralelas de 4 parejas. Cuatro visiones distintas de escrituras en un mismo mundo: Fan Fiction.

**Autora**: Betzacosta. La Mosquetera "dedo"

**Clasificación**: M

**Advertencias**: Lemmon.

-º-º-º-º-º JASPER -º-º-º-º-º-º

Jasper se levantó esa mañana como todos los días, activo y queriendo atender todos los casos que requerían su urgencia.

Ese día tendría que ir a la fiesta anual de los Swan que iba a ser de disfraces por lo que debía que atender sus asuntos con mucho apremio.

Él era el Presidente de Cullens Invertions & Associated. Ese puesto le correspondía a Carlise pero desde pequeños nunca le interesó, ya que siempre fue su sueño ser médico.

Y Carlisle hizo tanto por ellos, los crió cuando sus padres murieron, los atendió siempre pensando en la comodidad de ellos en vez de la de él mismo, que cuando llegó el momento de que empezaran a estudiar él le dijo que siguiera su sueño que el propio Jasper se encargaría de la empresa.

Siempre le había gustado los números, y le apasionaba el negocio que había creado su padre, por lo que empezó a trabajar en la empresa después de terminado el bachillerato y había sacado la universidad mientras se adoctrinaba en su manejo.

La empresa era su vida y su responsabilidad para con sus hermanos, y él tomaba muy en serio su papel en la familia. Así a veces Edward lo atormentara por ser tan serio y pasivo y por estar todo el día pendiente de su Imperio y no de lo que es importante.

Aunque él no conocía algo más importante que eso…

En ese momento entró Rosalie a la habitación y Jasper frunció el ceño al observarla. Había algo extraño en ella - ¿Qué esta sucediendo Rose?

-Nada - dijo ella picara a la vez que dejaba en su cama un uniforme militar azul oscuro con botones dorados y cordones que aparentaban ser de oro, además de una espada y un sombrero.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Lo que usaré esta noche? ¿Qué seré? - preguntó aunque era obvio que iba a ser una especie de militar.

-Un coronel del año 1863 - dijo risueña.

-¿Qué estas tramando hoy Rose? - preguntó sentándose en la cama. Ellos dos siempre habían contado con una especie de conexión por ser mellizos, eso unido con el hecho de que él de alguna forma percibía los sentimientos de otras personas hacían ver que había algo que él no sabia y que la tenia evidentemente emocionada.

Rosalie emitió un pequeño grito de exasperación y lo vio con impaciencia - Odio que seas así - dijo y Jasper sonrió - Esta bien, hoy planee algo para Carlisle…

-¿Carlisle? - pregunto interesado.

-Espera y veras - dijo con tal expresión maléfica que hizo que él temblara de anticipación - Ya sabrás lo que Alice y yo hemos planeado para esta noche.

-¿Alice? - dijo confundido, nunca había escuchado sobre esa amiga de Rose.

-Es anfitriona de esta noche, una Swan.

-De la agencia de Seguridad Swan…

Rosalie en ese momento se volteó y su cara de emoción se volvió molesta - Escúchame Jasper - dijo acercándose y señalándolo acusadoramente - Espero que esta noche el trabajo se quede en la casa, no te quiero ver hablando por teléfono, con socios, escribiendo correos electrónicos, o haciendo algo referente a la Empresa… ¿entiendes?

Jasper asintió derrotado, quería aprovechar para adelantar algo antes de que la fiesta se caldeara y había pautado que su secretaria lo llamara a las nueve de la noche para informarle sobre un contrato importante, pero conoce a su hermana lo suficiente para saber que su amenaza iba acompañada de acciones efectivas en contra de su persona - Esta bien - dijo a regañadientes.

-Espero que pronto empieces a vivir hermano y dejes de preocuparte tanto por los negocios, eres joven y por eso deberías aprovechar el tiempo en otras cosas además de manejar la empresa.

-Rose… - dijo advirtiéndole - Es mi responsabilidad preocuparme por nuestro bienestar.

-Lo sé, pero también es tu obligación vivir la vida antes de que seas viejo y estés triste y solo.

Jasper sonrió pero no respondió, en esos momentos le preocupaba los negocios más que el amor. Además, tenía a Maria que lo satisfacía en todos los otros aspectos de su vida por lo que no se quejaba.

Pero obviamente no podía contarle a su hermana de su amante… eso la alarmaría un poco.

-Lo haré - dijo unos minutos después haciendo ver que la había entendido. Estaba siendo condescendiente pero eso ella no lo sabía.

Rose asintió y salio de la habitación.

Horas después Jasper terminó de vestirse con su disfraz de Coronel el cual detallaba en el espejo con exhaustividad - Hubiese servido como militar - dijo sonriendo, por lo menos sabia que se iba a ver atractivo con el uniforme.

Salió de su habitación hacia el salón de entrenamiento a esperar a los demás. Aprovechó para llamar a su secretaria a fin de cancelar la llamada a las nueve de la noche acatando la orden de Rose.

-Maria - dijo cuando contestaron al primer repique.

-Cariño - dijo ella ronroneando coqueta.

Jasper sonrió al imaginarla en una pose atrevida - Mañana hablaremos sobre la reunión, hoy no puedo seguir asuntos laborales… ordenes de mi hermana - dijo bromeando.

-¿Y los asuntos extra laborales? - preguntó - ¿te veré mas tarde?

-Quizás - dijo él planeando una huida aunque sin prever mucho éxito - te llamare cualquier cosa…

-Está bien - dijo con voz decepcionada, mientras trancaba la llamada.

Jasper sonrió. No era buena idea unir placer con negocios, pero desde que probó a Maria no puede detenerse.

Es ardiente, juguetona, hasta un poco pervertida, más de lo normal para su gusto pero lo volvía loco. Era como si lo tuviese encantado.

En ese momento entró Carlisle sonriendo y Jasper sonrió a su vez al verlo con un traje formal y una capa. Carlisle lo observó detallando su disfraz - ¿Tu quién eres? – preguntó.

-Un coronel de 1863 en su mejor uniforme - le respondió sonriéndole de vuelta - ¿Y tú?

-No lo se todavía – dijo con pesar.

-Ummm, Rose y sus misterios – dijo Jasper rodando los ojos, es típico de Rosalie. Minutos después entró Edward.

-¿Y tu quién eres? - preguntaron Carlisle y Jasper a la vez. Edward sonrió y se evidenciaba unos colmillos un poquito más grandes de lo normal.

-El Conde Drácula – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok. Yo soy el único que sigo sin saber – se quejó Carlisle y parecía frustrado.

Sonó su teléfono y él ignoro al resto de los integrantes de su familia. Cuando vio el contenido del mensaje de texto casi se muere allí mismo. Maria le había enviado una foto de ella completamente desnuda, y como titulo le escribía: ¿Quieres probar?

Oh si, él quería probar, repetidas veces, por muchas horas… debía escaparse de esa fiesta.

Salieron de la casa y él se montó con Edward en su volvo plateado. Era buena opción llevarse dos vehículos, ayudaría con su plan de escape.

Edward manejaba. Nunca permitía que alguien tocara su vehiculo - Así que estas en la expectativa de esta noche - Dijo Edward.

-Algo esta planeando Rose - dio como toda respuesta.

-¿Todavía sigues con María? - pregunto él. Era el único que sabia sobre la existencia de su romance, porque los encontró en pleno acto en su oficina una tarde que lo había invitado a un juego de baloncesto.

-No te metas en mi vida Edward - corto rápidamente, sabia que eso no le gustaba, se lo había dicho en varias oportunidades.

-María no me gusta para ti Jasper y no tiene nada que ver con que sea tu secretaria, es solo que no me agrada, se ve como si fuera una mala persona.

-Edward eres un idealista - dijo molesto - Crees que vas a conocer a una mujer dulce, pura y cariñosa en esta época que vivimos, eso es imposible, tienes que dejar de soñar hermano…

Edward se encogió de hombros - Por lo menos no salgo con arpías…

Jasper rió ante el comentario con intenciones de ser malvado - ¿Eso significa que Tanya no es una arpía? - se carcajeó fuertemente, nunca había conocido a alguien mas falsa que ella - estás mal hermanito.

Edward arrugó la cara y subió el volumen a la radio para ignorarlo.

Llegaron a la fiesta unos minutos después. La casa era amplia y Jasper ilógicamente empezó a notar toda la decoración que la adornaba, era asombrosa, el equipo encargado de hacerlo debía ser el mejor, porque todo combinaba y hacia ver un estado de misterio que ayudaba al ambiente de una mascarada.

Se movió un poco la mascara, ya que le molestaba y bajó del carro cuando llegaron los demás, Edward conducía como un loco por lo que llegaron antes.

Entraron todos juntos y él escuchó como Rosalie decía "Eso, admírennos, los Cullen han llegado"

Vio un hombre grandullón vestido de zorro en la escalera y luego a una joven pequeña de cabello castaño claro dar la bienvenida hasta que el gigante gritó "Ahora a bailar, que suene la música"

Jasper empezó a observar como cada uno de los Swan bajaban, primero descendió el hombre que gritó momentos atrás. Seguido de la mujer más hermosa que él había visto en su vida.

Tanto que le robó un suspiro.

Estaba vestida con un traje antiguo, tal vez de la misma época que su disfraz de militar, como si hubiesen planeado vestir en conjunto.

Era pequeña, menuda, y aunque no se veía las formas de su cuerpo con ese gran vestido, el corsé ayudaba a pronunciar uno de sus atributos y de los que él estaba viendo sin ninguna consideración o respeto.

Tenía el cabello negro, corto y la piel más blanca que había visto en su vida. Era deslumbrante, aunque por un momento se sintió desesperado por verla sin la estupida mascara que le tapaba la mitad de sus facciones.

Vio como Tanya se acercaba a ellos y sonrió hacía Edward burlándose de su casi relación con la chica, salió corriendo de allí para evitar un encuentro con ella… no le gustaba para nada.

Además tenia un objetivo, conocer a la Swan que lo había dejado hipnotizado por unos segundos. La encontró hablando con el bartender y caminó apresurado hacia su encuentro.

No había mejor oportunidad que aquella.

Llegó al sitio y se colocó a su lado - Disculpe hermosa dama - dijo respetuosamente.

Ella volteó y por un segundo abrió los ojos un poco mas grande de lo normal y luego sonrió ínfimamente, y como si fuera cronometrado o se hubiesen comunicado mentalmente su lenguaje corporal cambio.

Bajó un poco la cabeza y los ojos, como si estuviesen en otra época - ¿En que puedo ayudarlo caballero? - preguntó con una voz cantarina y tan inocente que hizo que él sonriera inconscientemente.

-Estaba preguntándome si tenía toda su lista de bailes copada para el resto de la velada.

-Oh - dijo ella sonriendo un poco a la vez que levantaba un abanico de mano decorativo del disfraz y lo movía coquetamente - El señor es muy amable, pero nunca bailaría con un hombre que no se ha presentado formalmente.

Jasper sonrió y negó con la cabeza - Discúlpeme señorita, no se donde se han ido mis modales - aunque si sabia, estaba completamente perdido en admirarla que ni pensaba - Mi nombre es Jasper Cullen… para servirle - le tendió su mano caballerosamente a la vez su otro brazo lo doblaba por la espalda y le hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Alice Swan - dijo ella tendiendo su mano y sonriendo cuando él la besaba cordialmente - y tengo libre cinco bailes esta noche, tres valses, un fox – trot y un pasodoble… puede escoger el que prefiera.

Jasper sonrió y soltó su mano, ya que era lo que se tenia que hacer en ese momento - Los quiero todos - Alice sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía.

-Pero no puede caballero – dijo fingiendo estar horrorizada.

-¿Y por qué no? – preguntó confundido.

Alice se acercó un poco a él como si quisiera contarle un secreto - ¿Acaso no sabe que si baila con una dama tres bailes seguidos la gente pensara que esta interesado en ella? – Jasper sonrió hipnotizado por su audacia.

-Ya veo que conociste a Alice, Jasper - interrumpió Rosalie y él la miro como si despertara de una ensoñación y volviera a la época que se encontraban en la realidad. Incluso la música había desaparecido en esos momentos.

Extraño…

-Si, ya tuve el placer de conocerla - dijo sonriéndole amablemente - así que tú eres la mente maquiavélica que junto con mi melliza planearon atacar a mi hermano…

-No atacar - dijo ella aparentando molestia por el comentario - solo hacerle ver cosas que por tonto no veía.

-Y dar la oportunidad para que su hermana sea valiente - terminó Rosalie sonriente – Alice… me encanta como quedo la decoración – dijo admirando los ambientes.

-Gracias - dijo ella sonriendo - tarde más de lo planeado pero el resultado fue el que quería.

-¿Tu lo hiciste? - preguntó asombrado. Había pensado que era un batallón el que había decorado esa fiesta.

-Si - dijo ella - tiendo a ser un poco extremista y entusiasta cuando me lo propongo - dijo en broma y Jasper se encontró sonriendo por su análisis de si misma.

-Así que aquí estabas metido - dijo Edward llegando al sitio, le presentaron a Alice y quedaron los tres en la barra.

-¿Te divertiste con Tanya? - preguntó sonriendo a lo que Edward rodó los ojos. En ese momento llegó el fortachón con una mujer vestida de vampiro, y sintió como Edward se tensaba y apretaba la barra del bar. Jasper frunció el ceño al percibir eso y ver como su hermano miraba fijamente a la trigueña que acompañaba al hombre.

Iba a preguntarle por qué se había puesto así cuando tembló su teléfono y vio que lo llamaba un directivo de la Empresa.

Pasó toda la fiesta escondido en un rincón detrás de la cocina, resolviendo los problemas de un contrato y unas cuentas que no calzaban.

Se hubiese ido sino fuera porque ya se estaba arriesgando lo suficiente con Rose al incumplir una de sus normas así que prefirió quedarse en bajo perfil.

Salió de la fiesta después de la media noche, agradeciendo que Edward se haya molestado por algún motivo y estaba desesperado por irse, aunque no le quiso contar por qué. Antes de irse encontró a Alice dando orden a los meseros, se vieron por unos segundos y se sonrieron mutuamente. Ya no tenia puesta la mascara y podía detallar sus ojos miel y ver su cara libremente.

Era tan hermosa como se imaginaba.

Lastima que no se encontraban en los años 1860 y no pudo bailar con ella como lo deseaba.

Sino que se encontraban en el 2010 y la vida le tenía procurada otras obligaciones que no eran divertirse en una fiesta…

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, tanto que él se asombro de como voló el tiempo.

Su hermano se casó con Esme.

Rosalie seguía con el imbécil de Royce que si no fuera por su política de no meterse en la vida de nadie para que no se metieran en la de él, le gritaría que lo dejara porque ella se merecía mucho más.

Edward… estaba más extraño que nunca, y si no lo conocía bien diría que esta deprimido, aunque lo mas seguro es que este preocupado, generalmente se tornaba taciturno en esos momentos, porque analizaba mucho los pasos a seguir.

Y él… estaba completamente igual. Con la empresa que absorbía todo su tiempo, con su amante que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado lo seguía satisfaciendo, aunque se estaba volviendo más exigente, más dominante.

Eso no era algo que a él le gustara…

Ese día estaba en el aeropuerto ya que había pautado una cita con Vulturi's Enterprise a fin de hacer unos negocios y debía viajar a Nueva York.

Estaba sentado tranquilamente cuando vio caminar a una mujer pequeña que le hacia recordar a otra que tenia tiempo que no veía.

Alice.

Unos segundos después confirmó que era cierta su suposición. Tenía una pequeña maleta y caminaba de un lado a otro revolucionando el lugar.

Ya en el tiempo que había compartido con ella por los eventos sociales y la planificación de la boda entendió que su descripción de si misma como entusiasta quedó minimizada para quien en verdad la conoce.

Ella era un remolino que podía llegar a velocidades insospechadas.

Eso hacía que sintiera una gran admiración por ella.

Y seguía atrayéndole con la misma magnitud de la primera vez que la vio.

Una parte de él se movió involuntariamente atraído por la fuerza que era ella, pero se controló, ella significaba problemas, aunque no sabia específicamente a qué tipo de dificultades se refería y de qué estaba huyendo.

Entró al avión deseando poder relajarse aunque sabia que tenia que trabajar un poco para tener todo preparado para la reunión.

Se sentó en su asiento y como si el destino le quisiera decir algo que él no quisiera entender Alice apareció para sentarse a su lado.

Jasper sonrió mientras veía que ella arreglaba todo sin percatarse de su presencia - De todos los aviones, de todos los puestos… tuviste que llegar al que esta a mi lado.

Alice volteó al escuchar su voz y sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a él y lo abrazo - Es el destino… no podemos luchar contra él.

Jasper rió y se relajó un poco - ¿Qué haces viajando a Nueva Yok?

-Voy a participar en un desfile de modas esta noche - dijo orgullosa.

Jasper la observó confundido – Pero… ¿tu no estas estudiando?

Alice sonrió más ampliamente - Si, pero tengo una amiga que me pidió colaboración y voy a su desfile, pero ella va a exhibir tres creaciones completamente mías.

Jasper asintió - Creo que no hay nada en este mundo que no conseguirías Mary Alice Swan.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con reproche - ¿Cuándo te vas a olvidar de eso?

Jasper sonrió - No puedo olvidarlo, el hombre te había dicho que era imposible una estatua de hielo para la boda - dijo divertido.

-Todo es posible.

-Tuviste a dos personas con aires acondicionado portátiles durante toda la recepción para que no se descongelara…

-Ves… fue posible.

Jasper se carcajeó fuertemente y negó con la cabeza - Por eso lo digo.

-¿Crees que estoy loca verdad? Piensas como los demás, que soy una desquiciada obsesiva y que todo tiene que hacerse a mi manera… - dijo con renuencia y notándose un poco triste.

Jasper sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza - Nunca pensaría algo así Alice, te conozco.

-¿Me conoces? - preguntó acomodando su cabeza en el respaldar y calmándose, algo extraño en ella.

-Harías lo que fuera para hacer feliz a tu familia.

Pasaron todo el viaje conversando, por primera vez desde que empezó en su cargo del Presidente había olvidado trabajar.

Dejó a Alice en el aeropuerto que ya se había puesto modo revolucionada, como la bautizaron desde la boda y fue a sus reuniones.

Horas después él no sabia bien que hacia allí en ese sitió. Concluyó las reuniones y agradeció a Dios que sin importar su falta de preparación consiguió el negocio.

Lo normal que hacia en ese tipo de situaciones era seguir trabajando o llamar a Maria para celebrar con sexo su nuevo éxito, pero ahora por una razón extraña se encontraba en el salón dorado del Hotel mas cotizado de Nueva York en espera del desfile de Alice.

No era algo normal para él, pero no pudo evitarlo, tampoco era normal que él apagara su teléfono, pero sabia que Maria iba a estar desesperada llamándolo y no quería que lo molestara.

Empezó el desfile y él sonreía al ver cada prenda, no sabia nada de moda, aunque de alguna forma sabia cual de los vestidos era creación de Alice, había algo que lo llamaba, algo sobre la forma de uno o la caída del otro que gritaban su nombre y cuando salieron las diseñadoras y cada una especificó sus creaciones él quedo asombrado al percatarse que no se había equivocado.

En ese momento y como si fuera planeado, Alice, entre toda la gente lo observó a él y sonrió ampliamente, a la vez que ambos quedaron hipnotizados mirándose por mucho tiempo, hasta que el flash de una cámara los sacó de la ensoñación.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - escuchó que le preguntaban unos minutos después a su espalda. Volteó y la encontró a ella.

-¿Qué clase de caballero andante seria si no viera tu gran logro?

Él vio como a ella se le humedecían los ojos y unos segundos después se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó quedando a unos centímetros lejos del suelo.

-¡Gracias… Gracias! - Gritó emocionada.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos? - preguntó interesado.

-Bella tenia que entregar un proyecto y Emmett tenía una reunión importante…

-¿Así que estas sola? - preguntó dudoso.

-Ya no - dijo sonriendo sin soltarlo, tenían las caras tan juntas que solo con mover unos centímetros podía besarla - gracias a mi caballero.

-Felicitaciones - dijo él soltándola y colocándola en el suelo, evitando así la tentación de besarla.

-Gracias - dijo sonriendo - ¿a donde me llevaras para celebrar?

-¿A donde quieres ir?

-Quiero comer y creo que una vez me pediste un baile que nunca logramos hacer…

Jasper sonrió y le ofreció el brazo para que lo tomara y llevarla a celebrar su triunfo.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu negociación? – preguntó Alice cuando se montaron en el taxi diez minutos después.

-Perfecto… lo conseguí.

Alice sonrió divertida - Entonces la celebración es doble - Jasper sonrió y asintió.

Esa noche pasó más rápida de lo que hubiese esperado y se encontró a sí mismo divirtiéndose como nunca en su vida.

Bailaron por mucho tiempo, ella era incansable, se pegaba a su cuerpo y lo provocaba sin que él pudiera determinar si era intencional o no.

En varias oportunidades él se encontró tratando de besarla, acercándola más a su cuerpo, tocándola, aunque en el último segundo se controlaba, nunca había estado más excitado que en ese momento.

Pero no podía hacerlo, dejarse llevar, Alice era una buena chica, necesitaba y quería algo serio y él no estaba dispuesto a eso en ese momento de su vida.

Salieron del local nocturno en horas de madrugada, y decidieron caminar ya que el Hotel no quedaba a mucha distancia del sitio.

-Gracias Jasper - dijo ella dando pequeños brincos emocionada por haber bailado tanto.

Jasper sonrió - Gracias a ti, creo que nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida.

-Es difícil hacerlo con tantas obligaciones y responsabilidades…

-Es mi deber Alice, manejar una empresa es algo complicado.

Entraron al hotel y ella volteó sonriendo - Así que debería sentirme honrada por contar con tu compañía esta noche.

Jasper se rió pero no dijo nada, él era quien se sentía agradecido por haber disfrutado una noche tranquila con ella. Con su vivacidad, su energía y picardía.

Llegaron hasta el final del Lobby y se detuvo en el camino del ascensor, ella volteó y lo miró extrañada, tal vez creía que la noche iba a terminar de una forma distinta.

-Lo siento Alice - dijo él solemnemente - No seria el caballero que crees que soy si subo contigo…

-¿Y por qué será eso?

-Porque no puedo darte lo que necesitas, en este momento estoy enfocado en mi trabajo y no quiero…

-¿Enamorarte? - dijo ella mirándolo pensativamente - ese es el problema del amor, no nos pregunta si queremos o si tenemos tiempo para él, llega para quedarse nos importune o no.

Él se apoyo en la pared y sonrió - No soy bueno para ti.

-Yo seré la que decidiré eso…

Jasper suspiró - No recuerdo fechas, ni aniversarios…

-Yo si lo recuerdo - dijo acariciando su mejilla haciendo que él se estremeciera por el contacto.

Jasper respiró hondo para calmarse y dio un paso para atrás, ella lo miró extrañada - No sirvo para hacer el papel de novio Alice, te haré daño.

-No estoy pidiéndote matrimonio Jasper, ni siquiera un noviazgo, pero aquí hay algo, que es más grande que nosotros…

-Lo sé - dijo él sin poder negarlo, lo sabia desde que la vio por primera vez.

-Eres un gran negociador, excelente analista según lo que me cuenta Rose, pero… todo eso es trabajo - le dijo en voz baja - ¿Cuándo vives Jasper?

Él se estremeció y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente - En este momento estoy viviendo - le dijo en un susurro.

Ella se acercó sonriendo - Entonces vive conmigo - le pidió a la vez que acercaba su mano para que la acompañara a su habitación.

Él se dejo llevar como si fuera en un sueño y cuando entró al ascensor, ella marco el piso 8 y se colocó a su lado. Jasper la tomó de la cintura y la arrinconó en uno de los paneles del ascensor acariciando su mejilla suavemente - Eres tan hermosa - le murmuró a la vez que acariciaba con sus labios desde la cien hasta su mejilla.

-Bésame - le pidió ella tomando su barbilla y guiándolo a sus labios.

Jasper la besó sin reservas. Sabía que los primeros besos deberían ser suaves y tiernos, pero su necesidad era muy grande. Su deseo era tan fuerte que literalmente sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar y su pantalón se iba a romper.

La beso apasionadamente e hizo que ella abriera la boca, introdujo su lengua tomándola por la cadera y cargándola un poco, para ser mas cómodo el contacto.

Alice gimió y lo aceptó sin reservas envolviendo sus piernas en las caderas de él, sin importarle que la falda corta que tenia puesta se subiera hasta la cintura.

Jasper empezó a rozar su intimidad con movimientos circulares a la vez que la besaba con más ahínco, más pasión y ella lo jalaba del cabello haciendo que descargas eléctricas surgieran donde sus uñas rozaban con la piel.

Escucharon el timbre del ascensor y él, al ser el más rápido de los dos, la volteó para que quedara oculta a la vez que ella bajaba las piernas y se escondía en su pecho sonriendo divertida.

-Buenas noches - dijo el hombre de sesenta años que entró al ascensor.

-Buenas Noches - dijo Jasper carraspeando para tener la voz normal a la vez que disimuladamente le bajaba la falda a Alice.

Ellos se vieron sonriendo hasta que por fin, casi mil pisos después, el ascensor sonaba avisando su piso.

Jasper la tomó de la mano jalándola fuera del ascensor pero se tuvo que parar porque no sabía a donde ir.

Alice lo jaló sonriendo divertida hacia el lado izquierdo y llegó a la puerta numero 8250. Ella empezó a buscar la llave electrónica en su cartera pero él la volteó y la besó de nuevo con la puerta de apoyo a la vez que le quitaba la llave de las manos y a ciega únicamente llevándose con el instinto y las ansias abrió la puerta después de mucho esfuerzo.

Como estaban apostados a la puerta, cuando se abrió ambos cayeron al piso, él se dio la vuelta como pudo para quedar debajo de ella y Alice lo vio confundida y al darse cuenta donde estaban empezó a carcajearse fuertemente a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-Soy mejor que esto - dijo él avergonzado.

Alice se levantó y le dio la mano, lo jaló a su cuerpo cerrando la puerta de la habitación - No tengo ninguna duda, aunque si quieres demostrármelo estoy a tus ordenes – le dijo mitad seductora mitad picara.

Jasper sonrió divertido y la tomó de los glúteos para cargarla hacia su cuerpo. Ella emitió un grito ahogado de asombro la vez que se pegaba con su cuerpo y después lo envolvió con sus extremidades.

Él la volvió a besar, disfrutando de su sabor y suavidad y la llevó hacia la cama donde la dejo suavemente. Se levantó un poco dejando la rodilla en la cama y empezó a despojarse de su chaqueta.

-No - dijo Alice levantándose - yo quiero hacerlo.

Se paró en la cama y empezó a despojarle la chaqueta - Sabes como supe que era algo del destino, no por estar con el mismo tipo de disfraz, tampoco porque tu ropa es la envidia de cada diseñador y que tú sabes portar como si fueras un dios heleno - tiro la chaqueta al suelo y le arrancó la camisa - Mi dios Heleno.

Jasper sonrió a la vez que apretaba las manos en puño para evitar tocarla - ¿Entonces que fue?

-Eres tu - dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa - es como si me llamaras cuando estas cerca… como si formaras parte de mi y mi cuerpo en este momento…

Le dijo a la vez que tiraba la camisa y empezaba a quitarle el pantalón. Ya él se había quitado sus medias y zapatos.

-Mi cuerpo quiere… - continuaba ella bajando su pantalón y ropa interior y respirando hondo unos momentos cuando lo vio completamente desnudo y excitado.

Él respiro hondo también al percatarse del brillo de admiración y deseo de su mirada, solo tenia ganas de tirarla contra la cama y penetrarla hasta que no existiera mañana.

-¿Qué quiere tu cuerpo? - le preguntó a la vez que se acercaba a ella para desvestirla, pero Alice fue mas rápida y se apartó negando con la cabeza y desvistiéndose ella misma - Alice yo quiero hacer eso - dijo sintiéndose como un niño malcriado.

Alice sonrió mordiéndose el labio a la vez que se quitaba su blusa, falda y zapatos, quedando en ropa interior - Mi cuerpo necesita unir todas sus partes, te necesita a ti Jasper…

Él emitió un sonido que se asemejaba a mitad grito y mitad gemido y la tomó de las piernas jalándola hacia su cuerpo y haciendo que ella cayera de espalda en la cama. La besó desesperado mientras acariciaba cada parte de su anatomía que era hermosa y menuda.

Rompió el beso y empezó a besarla por todo su cuerpo quitando rápidamente la ropa interior que estorbaba y levantándose un poco para admirarla a la vez que ella hacia lo mismo con él.

-Eres…

-No lo digas - dijo ella rápidamente. Él frunció el ceño y ella sonrió - demuéstramelo.

Él sonrió y se acercó a su cuerpo. Si, lo iba a demostrar - Si lo haré, le rendiré devoción a tus dos montañas majestuosas con aureolas rosadas y duras perfectas para recorrer caminos - dijo a la vez que rozaba sus senos con las manos y luego los introducía en su boca y rozaba con la lengua. Era la piel más suave y exquisita que había probado en su vida.

Ella gemía desesperada y Jasper sonreía al verla tan excitada, era parte del placer del hombre ver como una mujer disfrutaba o por lo menos eso fue lo que a él le enseñaron.

Cuando ya los senos estaban suficientemente estimulados, bajó la cabeza hasta su estomago - Acampare en estos prados lisos y estables hasta la inconciencia.

-Basta - dijo ella entre gemidos a la vez que trataba de empujarlo pero él no podía, necesitaba saborearla, paladearla, saciarla.

Él beso su estomago e introdujo su lengua en el ombligo haciendo que ella gritara y se arqueara - Ahora - dijo Alice firmemente.

-Apenas vamos empezando cariño - dijo rozando el poco vello pubico que tenia y tocando sus labios hasta llegar al clítoris.

Alice gritó de nuevo y lo empujó hasta que quedo de espalda en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas a su cuerpo - No estas siendo muy respetuoso mi querido caballero - dijo entre jadeos por la excitación que sentía.

-¿No? - dijo él jugando a la vez que sentía que explotaba cada vez que ella lo rozaba por su intimidad mojándolo con sus jugos y haciendo que se estremeciera.

-No - repitió ella - Siempre se debe hacer lo que la dama desee…

-¿Y qué quieres? - le preguntó coqueto.

-A ti - dijo ella besándolo y bajando completamente hasta que lo albergo todo en su interior.

-Oh mierda Alice - gritó desesperado - eres demasiado estrecha pequeña - le dijo a la vez que se sentía más apretado de lo que se había sentido en la vida.

Ella se arqueó llevando su cabeza para atrás a la vez que gritaba y seguía el ritmo que le apetecía.

Él tomaba sus senos, la atraía a su cuerpo, la besaba desaforado hasta que ya desesperado no pudo jugar más y la tomó de la cadera volteándola y quedando encima de su cuerpo.

Dio varias arremetidas controlando la profundidad en la fuerza a la vez que se mordía el labio para aplacar las ganas inmensas que tenia de venirse.

-¡Oh me vengo! - gritó Alice arqueándose y agarrando la sabana con los puños.

-¡Vente cariño! - le pidió él aumentando la velocidad.

-Vente conmigo - le dijo ella pero él no quería, no deseaba terminar todavía. De pronto sintió como ella le chupaba y le mordía un pezón y no pudo más.

Vio todo negro, llegó a observar estrellas, gritando y se descargó en ella a la vez que sentía como ella gritaba entre su cuello.

Quedaron ambos respirando entrecortadamente y Jasper se salió de su cuerpo a la vez que se volteaba para no molestarla con su peso.

Había sido el sexo más increíble que había tenido en toda su vida.

Con la mujer más hermosa que había tenido el gusto de conocer.

Volteó a hablar con ella pero la encontró dormida placidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Esa noche él durmió con una sonrisa similar.

Al otro día se despertó temprano, ya que tenía que trabajar y tomar un vuelo en tres horas. Le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a vestirse para irse de allí.

-¿Te vas? - escuchó que ella le decía cuando estaba listo y ya casi en la manilla de la puerta.

-Tengo que trabajar - dijo suspirando a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

-De nuevo a la no vida – dijo en voz baja.

-No creo que pueda regresar a ella después de lo que me has dado.

Alice sonrió y se tapó su cara como si le diera vergüenza - Me encanto recuperar mi mitad…

-A mi también, pero…

Ella le tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza - No sirves para novio, ya lo sé, aunque no lo creo así, pero hay un detalle Jasper, no he dicho que seamos novios…

-¿De qué hablas?, eres una buena chica - dijo confundido.

-Tal vez no sea tan buena como parezco, tal vez quiero otra cosa…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que quieras darme - dijo ella tímidamente - me canse de ser una niña y tu eres lo que quiero…

Jasper sonrió aunque no le creía lo que ella decía, ella era una mujer para tener novios, no amantes, pero la iba a probar - ¿Entonces quieres ser mi amante? - preguntó jocosamente para ver su cara asombrada.

Ella se levantó dejando su torso al descubierto y mostrando todos sus atributos, esos que él había disfrutado el día anterior, haciendo que él desviara su mirada y la observada con ansias y deseo - Si - dijo ella tranquilamente - pero tengo varias condiciones…

-¿Cuáles? - dijo él respirando entrecortadamente al imaginar tenerla a ella como suya.

-No quiero que nadie lo sepa, por ahora… - dijo enfáticamente - Y así seamos amantes seremos completamente exclusivos…

Él la miro a los ojos entendiendo por primera vez que lo que decía era cierto, que estaba dispuesta a estar con él sea de la forma que él quisiera. No podía creerlo - ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó ansioso.

-Completamente - dijo ella tomándolo por el cuello para que se acostara con ella - Y creo que es una decisión que debemos celebrar…

Una semana después Jasper estaba muy contento y satisfecho con su nuevo trato. La que no estaba muy feliz era Maria, pero había aceptado a regañadientes que esa relación llegó a su final.

La había cambiado al cargo de secretaria del Vicepresidente de la Empresa. Sabia que era egoísta de su parte pero una parte importante de las funciones de la secretaria era organizar su vida privada y de ninguna forma iba a juntar a su antigua amante con Alice.

Era extraño pero podía pensar en muchas formas para definir a Alice pero nunca la llamaría su amante… aunque eso es lo que era.

Esa tarde iba a ser la primera vez que la veía dentro del entorno familiar porque regresaban Esme y Carlisle de su luna de miel.

Se encontraba ansioso y emocionado por esa perspectiva, aunque eso era curioso ya que él no era ese tipo de hombres ni ansiaba ver a una persona o su mundo giraba alrededor de una persona… giraba alrededor del trabajo.

Edward y Bella habían sido los encargados de ir a buscar a Esme y Carlisle al aeropuerto, Alice y Emmett se iban a encargar de preparar todo para la parrillada y Rosalie estaba desaparecida desde el día anterior… de nuevo salió con Royce.

No le gusta, no sabe por qué después de tanto tiempo, no le agradaba para su hermana.

Y él… como de costumbre estaba retrasado por el trabajo.

Llegó a la casa acelerado, emocionado por ver a su hermano de nuevo. Cuando entró estaban todos con expresión preocupada y el ambiente se sentía tenso.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó dudoso mientras abrazaba a Carlisle y a una Esme que se forzaba por sonreír.

-Es Rosalie - dijo Carlisle.

Eso fue suficiente para que la molestia que sentía en su pecho se agrandara y saliera corriendo a buscarla.

Entró al baño y la encontró con la ropa mojada en la ducha llorando. No dijo nada. No lo necesitaba, su conexión era tan fuerte que las palabras sobraban, él sabía que ella no quería hablar, que solo necesitaba un hombro para llorar así que sin importarle la ropa o el sitio se metió con ella a abrazarla.

Ella sabia que él le estaba dando fuerza, paz e indicándole que cuando se sintiera segura la escucharía.

Unos minutos después al sentir que el latir de su corazón se normalizaba y que la respiración se calmaba dejó de abrazarla, y salió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Cuando estaba listo salió al cuarto de Rosalie y estaban todos los hombres frente a su puerta, le asombro ver a Emmett pero al ser hermano de Esme, es obvio que considera a Rose parte de su familia.

Entraron al cuarto y Rosalie estaba mas calmada, suspiró hondo y miró a Emmett por unos segundos antes de empezar a relatar lo que le sucedió.

A cada palabra de Rosalie la furia de Jasper crecía, y sabía que lo mismo le estaba sucediendo a Edward, ¡maldita sea!, el imbécil de Royce la había tratado de agredir, la había insultado… sabía que no le caía bien por una razón - ¡Es un bastardo! – gritó Jasper fuera de control.

-¡Voy a matarlo! – gritó Edward completamente furioso con las manos en forma de puño.

-¡Vamos ya! – gritó Jasper desesperado a la vez que mentalizaba distintas estrategia de tortura, que iban desde cortarle sus testículos, hasta partirle cada uno de sus huesos…

-Edward, Jasper por qué no dejan que Rosalie terminé de hablar y después actuamos – les reprendió Carlisle, haciendo que Jasper y Edward respiraran asintiendo, porque sabían que tenía razón y dejaron que Rosalie siguiera con su relato.

-Por favor no se ensucien las manos, ya yo le di su merecido.

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Cuando él me tomo del brazo lo derribé tal y como me enseñó Emmett, y cuando se levantó y venía otra vez hacia mi le di un derechazo que lo dejo casi inconciente en el piso.

-Te dije que eres peligrosa, estoy orgulloso de ti, si eres capaz de salir ilesa de un ataque como el que viviste con una sola clase, pronto te contrataré para que entrenes a mis chicos – le dijo Emmett orgulloso y Jasper frunció el ceño a ver el brillo en la mirada de ambos.

Después de terminar el relato Edward y Jasper se habían calmado un poco, ya que Rosalie se había defendido y agradecieron a Emmett que le estuviese dando clases de defensa personal. Varios minutos después cuando todos se encontraron calmados bajaron para hablar con las chicas, al parecer Edward le había pedido primero hablar ellos con Rose.

Cuando bajaron Jasper observó a Alice, quien se encontraba pálida de la preocupación por lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras Rosalie avanzaba con el relato, la palidez de Alice desaparecía y se estaba volviendo roja, tanto que Jasper casi aleja todo disimulo que habían planeado y le pregunta si se encontraba bien, cuando Rose terminó, ella se levantó, junto con Esme y Bella y salieron de la casa completamente furiosas.

-15 Segundos para que regresen – dijo Emmett.

-¿A dónde fueron y por qué van a regresar? – Preguntó Rose confundida.

-Fueron a matar a Royce pero se les olvidó pedirte su dirección 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

-Rosalie Lillian Cullen, me das ahora mismo la dirección del cabrón ese, llegó la hora de enseñarle a respetar a las mujeres- gritó Alice furiosa y Jasper no pudo evitar acercarse para tranquilizarla. Fue algo instintivo, tanto como respirar.

-Tranquila Alice que mi hermana se encargó de darle su merecido y nosotros nos encargaremos de reforzar el mensaje mas tarde – él la abrazo para que se calmara y ella se tranquilizó al sentirlo cerca, y al acariciarla disimuladamente por la espalda. Ese abrazo le sirvió a él también, ya que estaba viendo rojo de la rabia contra el maldito de Royce y necesitaba matarlo.

Tocar a Alice devolvió la humanidad que por un momento dio por perdida.

Se quedó con los chicos arreglando todo para la parrillada, cuando fue a la cocina a buscar carbón Edward lo detuvo encerrándolo en el sitio.

-Dejaste a Maria - dijo emocionado.

-¿Acaso me tienes un detective o qué demonios pasa? – dijo Jasper molesto.

Edward rodó los ojos - ¡Que tienes algo con Alice! - dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó estúpidamente.

Edward sonrió ampliamente - Tal vez los demás sean ciegos, pero yo vi lo que acaba de suceder en la sala…

Jasper bufó y lo vio calculadoramente - Nadie sabe nada y si dices algo contaré de tu desespero por viajar con Bella en el carro para buscar a Carlisle y Esme y la manera en que te idiotizas cuando la tienes cerca.

Edward lo miró molesto y negó con la cabeza - No te metas en mi vida.

Jasper sonrió al oírlo y afirmó levantando las manos conciliatoriamente - Entonces yo no estoy con Alice y tú no sientes nada extraño por su melliza.

-Trato hecho - dijo Edward dándole la mano como si de verdad estuviesen sellando un acuerdo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Royce? – preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño y vio como Edward lo miraba fríamente, estaba tan cabreado como él.

-Tengo planeado algo especial, para ese maldito poco hombre… esta noche lo llevaremos a cabo, Emmett se incluirá en el plan.

-Perfecto – dijo Jasper aliviado, quería hacerle daño, y al parecer su deseo se haría realidad.

En ese momento sintió que su teléfono vibraba. Leyó el mensaje y sonrió como un idiota

_Ya tengo ganas de comerte Jasper Cullen… contando los minutos para tenerte a solas caballero…_

Tecleó unas palabras y salió de la cocina.

_No más que yo, Dama mía._

El tiempo pasó de nuevo. Ya habían transcurrido cinco meses desde que comenzó su romance clandestino con Alice y sin poder negarlo debía aceptar que su vida había cambiado.

Era más feliz…

Ella era inventiva, apasionada, divertida y hacía lo que quería con él.

Se veían cada vez que podían, a veces salían a cenar, otras no abandonaban la habitación y siempre era algo especial, lo mas asombroso es que se sentía como sí mismo con ella.

Aunque últimamente la notaba un poco extraña, melancólica, esperaba que no tuviera un problema del que no quisiera hablar con él, aunque eso le parecía extraño, ya que ella siempre le contaba todo.

Todavía trabajaba en exceso y sabía que de alguna forma a ella le molestaba eso, pero nunca había dicho una palabra de queja o de pesar. También como Alice estudiaba mas que nadie, eran poco los momentos en los que se veían, lo cual de alguna forma los hacía mas especiales.

Esa noche saldrían a cenar, según ella debían celebrar sus cinco meses. Él no lo entendía, pero ella era extraña y todo le fascinaba así que la dejaba ser, eso la hacía feliz y eso era lo que él más quería… aunque nunca creyó querer eso para otra persona que no fuera parte de su familia.

Se encontraba en la oficina afianzando unos pocos detalles para salir a la cena. Él no sabía el restaurante que iban a ir, ya que Alice había organizado todo, por lo que lo iba a encontrar en la entrada de la Empresa, y ya debería de estar por llegar.

Estaba ansioso por salir de la oficina y disfrutar su velada con ella, y no era la primera vez que le ocurría, se encontraba queriendo constantemente estar con ella en vez de cumplir con su deber, no era algo que había previsto y temía pensar en las consecuencias que esos sentimientos traerían consigo.

-¿Jasper? – él levantó la cabeza y miró a María que había entrado en su oficina.

De verdad era insistente. En los últimos cinco meses había tratado por todos los medios de volver con él, no hay forma que entienda que se acabo todo.

-¿Qué haces aquí María? – preguntó cansinamente a la vez que se levantaba del asiento, rodeaba el escritorio y se apoyaba en él.

-Vi que estabas aquí y quería saber si te apetecía algo… - dijo coquetamente.

Jasper negó con la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba hondo – Se acabo María, entiéndelo de una vez… si continuas en esta situación me veré forzado a culminar tus servicios.

María se acercó a él y tomó su cintura fuertemente – Pero yo te necesito Jasper, no puedes olvidar lo que hubo entre nosotros…

-Sexo… y eso se terminó – dijo él tratando de apartarse, no quería hacerle daño, y sabe que estaba siendo muy fuerte e hiriente, pero ya no sabía como hacerle explicar que no había ningún tipo de futuro entre ellos.

-No – dijo ella acercándose y con los ojos llorosos – no puede ser solo eso, porque yo te amo Jasper…

-¿Qué? – preguntó el perplejo.

-Lo hago – dijo pegándose a su cuerpo y besándolo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Jasper la tomó de los hombros para apartarla, y en ese momento todo cambió, el ambiente de la habitación vario, se llenó de tristeza y decepción.

Él empujó ligeramente a Maria y miró hacía la puerta quedando paralizado.

Alice estaba en la puerta con un ramo de rosas, usando un vestido rojo hermoso y con los ojos llorosos.

Él quedó paralizado al verla y ella apretó los labios negando con la cabeza. Tiró el ramo al suelo y salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera reaccionar o decir algo para detenerla.

-¡Alice! – gritó él unos segundos después, apartando a Maria completamente y tratando de alcanzarla. Pero cuando llegó al pasillo ya ella se había montado en el ascensor y había escapado de allí.

Lo último que vio fue la puerta del ascensor cerrándose, y las lágrimas de ella corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras que con sus brazos se abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡Mierda! – gritó fuertemente tirando un florero de cristal que estaba a su lado.

-º-º-º-º-º-º ALICE -º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ella siempre había creído que existe el destino y que los guía en cada decisión que se toma… pero esa vez… esa vez el destino se había equivocado con ella.

Alice se encontraba sentada en el parque que estaba frente en el apartamento que compartía con su hermana Bella. Le gustaba particularmente ese sitio. La luna se reflejaba en toda su inmensidad y la banca de madera en la que se sentaba abrazando sus piernas era perfecta ya que en ella podía ver todas las grandes obras de la naturaleza.

Entre ellas los dos pequeños mapaches que vivían allí y que en la noche salían a pasear. Alice pasaba horas viéndolos, la tranquilizaba, generalmente les traía comida y conversaba con ellos.

Era extraña, lo sabía.

Esa noche necesitaba toda la tranquilidad que pudieran otorgarle.

Su sueño se derrumbó tan solo tres horas atrás.

Tal vez la culpa fue suya, solo Dios sabe como forzó la situación tratando que él sintiera lo que ella sentía, que él la quisiera tan solo un poco.

Cuando lo conoció en el baile ella supo que su lugar era con él, era como si hubiesen sido diseñados para pertenecerse, para complementarse.

Por eso aceptó algo que nunca hubiese creído aceptar.

Se volvió su amante.

Trató de conquistarlo, de tenerlo a su lado. Por un tiempo creyó que lo había hecho, él era tan cariñoso, amoroso, la trataba como si fuera una reina.

¿No se trataría a alguien así si no sintieras algo por ella? ¿No es verdad?

Al parecer eso no es cierto…

Ella tenía la esperanza que al pasar el tiempo, al demostrarle lo maravillosa que era, y lo grandioso que sería tener una relación o simplemente estar juntos él cambiaria, entendería lo que ella comprendió con solo verlo una vez.

Pero nunca lo hizo…

Poco a poco su corazón fue muriendo. Seguía con él, lo amaba con igual intensidad, deseando que él la amara a ella, pero poco a poco se iba rindiendo.

Y eso causaba que se entristeciera cada día más.

Esa noche iba a ser el último esfuerzo, apenas habían pasado cinco meses pero iba a hablar con él, decirle lo que sentía, confesarle que lo amaba y rezaba, deseaba, que él le contestara lo mismo, que le diera algún tipo de seguridad.

Pero lo que vio allí, en su despacho, su lugar sagrado y que nunca había podido visitar antes porque él se lo había impedido, era suficiente para masacrar cualquier esperanza que siguiera viva en su interior…

Lo único que le pidió cuando empezó esa locura era que no tuviese a nadie, solo a ella, y ni siquiera eso se lo cumplió…

¿Hace cuanto tiempo estará con ella?

¿La amará? ¿Será esa mujer la razón por la que no se entrega en cuerpo y alma a ella?

Alice suspiró – Eso me pasa por creer que él era mi destino…

-¿Alice? – ella alzó la mirada y se encontró a Bella mirándola fijamente.

-Bella… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tienes más de una hora sentada en este sitio… y estás triste… así que vine a saber cómo sigues.

Alice se limpió una lágrima traicionera que escapo de su mejilla, hace una hora que dejo de llorar, desde que se sentó en su parque. Había llorado desgarradoramente cuando se montó en el taxi que la llevara a casa dejando botado el vehiculo con el que se había trasladado a la Empresa de Jasper. Había llorado un poco más cuando se metió en el baño abrazada de Bella mientras le contaba entre jadeos incomprensibles todo lo sucedido entre Jasper y ella. Pero cuando se sentó en ese sitio dejó de llorar.

Porque le daba tranquilidad.

-Estoy mejor – dijo sonriendo aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Lo siento Alice – dijo Bella de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te va con Edward? – preguntó Alice en una forma desesperada de pensar en otra cosa que en su patética historia de amor.

-Yo no tengo nada con Edward – contestó Bella horrorizada.

Alice sonrió - Anoche lo vi salir de tu cuarto medio desnudo corriendo hasta la salida…

Bella se sonrojó mirando hacia el frente - Oh - dijo únicamente.

Alice le tomó la mano suavemente - Es bueno que empieces a abrirte a alguien Bella, siempre pensé que ibas a terminar sola…

-No es fácil Alice - dijo Bella mirando a los mapaches que en esos momentos estaban jugando el uno con el otro - Se que hay un amor paternal, el amor de hermanos… pero el amor de pareja es tan relativo, esta condicionado a tantas cosas que no se de verdad si existe o si es un invento creado por poetas y autores…

Alice asintió sin decir nada. - Tal vez todo de verdad sea mentira… una falacia - aunque el dolor que sentía en su pecho le hacía evidenciar que era falsa su afirmación.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Bella perpleja - ¿Cómo no has empezado a refutarme contándome las mil y unas razones de por qué el amor existe?... como siempre haces.

-Tal vez el amor no sea tan maravilloso como la gente dice… el amor duele - dijo con el corazón roto a la vez que sentía que su pecho se estrujaba y las lagrimas ahogaban su garganta.

-Oh Alice – dijo Bella abrazándola fuertemente – no llores cariño… voy a matar a Jasper.

Alice sonrió negando con la cabeza – No fue su culpa… fui yo… él me dijo desde el principio que no era bueno para mi y yo no le creí…

Alice lloró por mucho tiempo en el hombro de su hermana hasta que en horas de la madrugada volvieron al apartamento. Cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron a Jasper parado esperándola, como si tuviera mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, sin casi respirar, hasta que aparecieran.

-Vete de aquí Jasper – dijo Bella furiosa mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Alice que solo podía bajar la cabeza y evitar verlo. Le dolía hacerlo, sobre todo porque tenía la mirada tan triste como ella.

-¿Podemos hablar Alice? – dijo él rogándole con la mirada – Por favor…

Alice tomó a Bella antes de que hablara y asintió. Entraron al apartamento y Bella a regañadientes se encerró en su cuarto dejándolos a ambos en la sala.

-Alice… lo siento tanto – dijo él arrodillándose frente a ella.

Alice negó con la cabeza mientras evitaba verlo – Está bien – dijo ella triste mientras deseaba que se fuera.

-No, no lo esta – Dijo Jasper levantando la mano para tocar su rodilla pero arrepintiéndose en el último momento – Lo que viste esta noche…

-¿La amas? – Preguntó Alice observándolo por primera vez desde que entraron al apartamento - ¿Es ella la mujer por la que no puedes amarme a mi?

Jasper emitió un gemido de dolor y hundió su cabeza en sus muslos – Oh Alice he sido tan idiota… ¿cómo no entendí lo que tenía en mis manos?...

Alice negó con la cabeza a la vez que trataba de apartarlo – Vete Jasper… no puedo – dijo desesperada – esto es mi culpa…

-No – dijo Jasper mirándola de nuevo – María y yo no tenemos nada, ese beso fue un error… ella me beso a mi, no yo a ella…

-Eso ya no importa – dijo Alice mientras trataba de pararse – no puedo seguir haciendo esto… - dijo desesperada.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo él mirándola con los ojos brillosos.

-Creí que podía ser lo que querías…

-Lo eres – dijo él rápidamente.

-No, no lo soy, porque falle en lo más importante… - Jasper la miró confundido y ella suspiró hondo para darse valor a decir por lo menos una vez lo que sentía – Me enamore de ti… desde que te vi por primera vez, por eso creí que estaríamos juntos, que podría soportar lo que sea… que podría ser solo tu amante…

-Alice… - dijo él abrazando sus piernas de nuevo – perdóname…

Alice lloró mas fuerte y negó con la cabeza – No puedo perdonarte – dijo acariciando su cabello rubio – Ya que no es tu culpa que no me ames…- Él levantó la cabeza y la miró asombrado y desesperado – Es mi culpa haberme enamorado sola, tomar migajas cuando lo quería todo… me advertiste que no eras bueno para mi, yo solo opte por no creerte, por esperar que el tiempo lo cambiara.

-Alice pero…

-Pero nunca cambio – le interrumpió deseando liberar su corazón por fin y que él lo supiera, así sea la última vez que se vieran - nunca te enamoraste de mi y yo… moría poco a poco, hasta que el golpe final fue verte con ella…

Él acarició su mejilla y Alice pestañó para alejar las lágrimas a la vez que acariciaba la suya – Te amo Jasper… perdóname por tratar de cambiarte…

Él negó con la cabeza y suspiró – Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que el amor llega cuando uno menos se lo espera y no pide permiso o disculpas por imponerse – Alice asintió, se lo había dicho la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Ese día se había sentido tan feliz y plena que no entendía como su alma no salía de su cuerpo para bailar y gritar – eso fue lo que me paso…

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella confusa. No entendía a lo que se refería.

-Te amo Mary Alice Swan, creo que lo hago desde que te vi esa noche como una princesa y me sonreíste ofreciéndome tus bailes… los quiero todos, recuerda que te lo dije esa noche – ella asintió mordiéndose el labio para no llorar – no sabía a que me refería, pero por fin lo sé, por fin lo entendí, y fui un estúpido, porque casi te pierdo por ser tan idiota al no comprender algo que hasta un niño haría…

-¿Qué es eso?

-Que tu me hiciste vivir Alice, me has hecho feliz, satisfecho, libre en estos meses, y que lo quiero todo contigo… matrimonio, hijos, envejecer, cuidarte, amarte, hacerte el amor, que te vuelvas loca por un helado de chocolate o que revoluciones el mundo para conseguir un perfecto par de zapatos.

Alice sonrió llorando un poco – Pero… somos amantes, nunca me dijiste que querías algo mas… me dijiste que no eras material de novio, que ibas a ser malo para mí, que no te enamorabas…

-Fui un completo imbécil, que no entendía lo que tenía, lo que quería, perdóname Alice por tardarme tanto en darme cuenta que te amo…

Alice asintió ligeramente y tomó su mejilla - ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-Estuvimos juntos hasta que llegaste en mi vida, pero ella no quería aceptar que ya no es así, pero hoy la despedí, no fue nada, ella me besó pero yo no le respondí.

-No quiero esconderme como una cobarde nunca más, quiero gritarle al mundo que eres mío, que te amo…

Jasper se alejó de sus piernas y se arrodilló derecho – Mary Alice Cullen, mi querida dama, hazme un ser completo... cásate conmigo por favor.

Alice se mordió el labio y asintió tirándose hacía él hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo, él de espaldas y ella encima de su cuerpo – Oh si mi querido caballero… si quiero ser tu esposa – le dijo sonriendo mientras lo besaba y abrazaba.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_Hola ¿les gusto?_

_Pues, ¡la mosquetera dedocrática ha cumplido!._

_Solo a Bertlin se le ocurriría algo así pero después de mucho meditar y sufrir logré cumplir mi parte y en el tiempo pautado democráticamente por mi :D._

_Suerte a la medio mosquetera al cuadrado, ya que aceptó que no se lo hice fácil, pero se que ella logrará cumplir su parte del reto y será maravillosa._

_Muchas gracias._

_Betza_

_Si les gusto o no dejen Review…_


End file.
